Plex
by theSecretWriter
Summary: We don't choose who we fall in love with... Set during S1 and S2, PatsyLex PLEX. Rated M for the pairing and slight swearing. Note: I've aged them closer a couple of years just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Fuck he hated them all, they way they laughed, the way their eyes despised him. Angrily he slammed the door, letting himself fall into his chair. His stomach grumbled. Great. Just fucking great.

He was the leader. And he was more than just a natural leader at that: he was the leader they had elected. Therefore it stood to reason that they should do what he said. A woman's place was to cook, and clean, and screw. Always had been. How was he supposed to lead this place if they wouldn't feed him? Bloody women.

As for Ryan – his lip curled into almost a snarl as he remembered. Ryan of all people, cooperating with them, eating with them, giving them his water. Jack and Dal he could understand – no, tolerate. They were young and still easily led. But Ryan, his mate Ryan...

"Argh!" he kicked the desk in frustration, almost missing the timid knock on the door "What?" he snapped, clearly not in the mood. It had better be Ryan or Zandra come to apologise, come to bring him food. He was not prepared for who it actually was, and had to pause for a moment to even just remember the name.

"Patsy?" she nodded at him, regarding him with her wide blue eyes "Well? What is it?" hunger made him more impatient than normal. If this was about Paul again... Patsy closed the door and walked over to the desk, extending her arm  
"I brought you something to eat" This definitely surprised him  
"Why?" suspicious, logically so. Patsy's blush deepened and couldn't meet his eyes  
"Give it here" he snatched it off her, making a pretext of examining the wrapper. From the colour and the logo he guessed it to be a snickers bar. Not his favourite, but never mind. Hastily tearing off the wrapper he took a huge bite, all the while watching Patsy watching him chewing. Something inside him forced him to speak  
"Oh, thanks, whatever. You can go now"

Patsy chewed her lip as if she had something to say, but nodded, turning back to the door from which she'd entered.  
"Lex"  
"Yeah?"  
"The others don't know"

And maybe it was because he was hungry, or because he was surprised, but he found himself responding  
"Don't worry, I won't tell"

Or maybe it was because he could imagine the look in her eyes as she left, leaving him to eat and contemplate in silence.

* * *

_AN: Moved from old account. Set in S1, around the time when Lex is leader, and the women are refusing to let him eat as punishment. Only first chapter, have got more (in which the story gets better), but some reviews would be helpful to let me know if I should upload them. Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Lex, get off me!"

"Come on babe, you know you want to really" he tried to kiss her but Zandra turned away, trying to wriggle out of his grasp

"No Lex! Stop it, I don't want to!"

"Then what was all that about before?" his weight pinned her to the bed, pressing against her and she knew that she'd led him on too far.

"Lex? What are you doing?" Ryan, thankfully. He'd have to be her hero once more

"Get him off me Ryan!" Lex felt Ryan's hand at his shoulders, then Zandra was gone.

"You're sick Lex, you know that?" and Ryan was gone too.

Lex groaned, sinking his head into his hands. Now the moment had passed he realised that he had overstepped the mark. Too late, as always. Things were hard enough with Zandra as it was – hell, life itself was hard enough anyway. And she'd seemed up for it enough before, hadn't she? Well of course she had, this was him, but all this changing her mind was getting to him. He groaned again and hit the bed with his fist in frustration.

Suddenly he became aware that he was no longer alone in the room. Looking up he saw Patsy standing in the doorway, just silently watching him. Why her of all people? Right now Zandra was probably crying the whole pathetic story to anyone she could find, and any moment everyone would be rushing over to confront him, and finding him in his bedroom with Patsy. Still hard. He wasn't really sure which part of that was worst.

He cleared his throat

"Patsy you really need to go now" he said thickly

"But everyone's going to be fussing over Zandra. They're all going to be really mad at you" Lex groaned

"Yes, Patsy, I know. Ryan is going to act all disgusted with me, Bray will lord it over me and all the girls are gonna hate me." He was no longer really talking to her, just voicing his feelings "I'm in deep, deep shit Patsy"

He turned away in case she saw, or in case he accidentally showed some form of weakness, or just generally to make to her leave. He unexpectedly found himself being hugged from behind by the younger girl

"I don't hate you Lex"

"Cheers"

"I really don't"

He didn't know what reasoning possessed him at that moment. Turning his head, his brown eyes met her blue ones and the air between them felt...different. He found himself turning towards her, his hand resting on the back of her neck, their lips meeting. He was kissing Patsy.

Lex began to caress her neck with his fingertips. His other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He no longer cared that this was Patsy, or what had just happened with Zandra. He just needed someone – pretty much anyone really, as long as they were female. Patsy was someone, and she was there, and she seemed to want it back, to let him kiss her, to let him touch her. Forgetting for a moment he pulled her onto his lap, needing to feel closer to her. As she pressed herself against his body, Patsy froze and pulled back, the silence shattered by the sound of voices down below.

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him" an angry Amber. With an almost scared look (he couldn't blame her) in her eyes, Pasty jumped off the bed and ran through the door.

Lex groaned for a third time, running a hand through his hair. Heavily he leaned back against the bedroom wall and waited for Amber to find him.

He really was in deep trouble.

_Sorry for the long gap – I'm on hiatus from this site for a while but I've been messaged so much about updating this and my RH fic that I thought why not? :) So thanks to everyone who has messaged, comments and criticisms greatly appreciated x_


End file.
